prop on demand ink jet technology is widely used in the printing industry. Printers using drop on demand ink jet technology can use either thermal ink jet technology or piezoelectric technology. Even though they are more expensive to manufacture than thermal ink jets, piezoelectric ink jets are generally favored as they can use a wider variety of inks and eliminate problems with kogation.
Piezoelectric ink jet print heads typically include a flexible diaphragm and a piezoelectric element (transducer) attached to the diaphragm. When a voltage is applied to the piezoelectric element, typically through electrical connection with an electrode electrically coupled to a voltage source, the piezoelectric element bends or deflects, causing the diaphragm to flex which expels a quantity of ink from a chamber through a nozzle. The flexing further draws ink into the chamber from a main ink reservoir through an opening to replace the expelled ink.
Increasing the printing resolution of an ink jet printer employing piezoelectric ink jet technology is a goal of design engineers. Increasing the jet density of the piezoelectric ink jet print head can increase printing resolution. One way to increase the jet density is to eliminate manifolds which are internal to a jet stack. With this design, it is preferable to have a single port through the back of the jet stack for each jet. The port functions as a pathway for the transfer of ink from the reservoir to each jet chamber. Because of the large number of jets in a high density print head, the large number of ports, one for each jet, must pass vertically through the diaphragm and between the piezoelectric elements.
Processes for forming a jet stack can include the formation of an interstitial layer between each piezoelectric element and, in some processes, over the top of each piezoelectric element. If the interstitial layer is dispensed over the top of the each piezoelectric element, it is removed to expose the conductive piezoelectric element. Next, a patterned standoff layer having openings therein can be applied to the interstitial layer, where the openings expose the top of each piezoelectric element. A quantity (i.e., a microdrop) of conductor such as conductive epoxy, conductive paste, or another conductive material is dispensed individually on the top of each piezoelectric element. Electrodes of a flexible printed circuit (i.e., a flex circuit) or a printed circuit board (PCB) are placed in contact with each microdrop to facilitate electrically communication between each piezoelectric element and the electrodes of the flex circuit or PCB. The standoff layer functions to contain the flow of the conductive microdrops to the desired locations on top of the piezoelectric elements, and also functions as an adhesive between the interstitial layer and the flex circuit or PCB.
Manufacturing a high density ink jet print head assembly having an external manifold has required new processing methods. As print resolution and piezoelectric element density of the print heads increase, the area available to provide electrical interconnects decreases. Routing of other functions within the head, such as ink feed structures, compete for this reduced space and place restrictions on the types of materials used. Methods for manufacturing a print head having electrical contacts which are easier to manufacture than prior structures, and the resulting print head, would be desirable.